I'm Crazy Of You
by AGwriter
Summary: Anna, lycéenne de dix-huit ans, se voit enfermée dans asile psychiatrique après avoir tenté d'assassiner son petit ami. Elsa, jeune femme cherchant du travail, se verra en trouver dans le dit bâtiment en manque de personnel dans une ville coupée du monde. Comment réagira-t-elle en découvrant qu'elle s'occupera de la "Tête Brûlée"? Et comment celle-ci accueillera la nouvelle venue?


Il était une fois, dans une ville éloignée du monde, un endroit caché par une épaisse forêt sombre qui s'écartait après quelques kilomètres de routes et de sentiers infinis. Un trou d'herbes creuses et piétinées au centre, et les maisons pâles et sans couleur d'un monde impur. Rien du plus, accompagné d'un silence qui pouvait paraître éternel. C'était un lieu perdu au fin fond de la Norvège dans une plaine vaste et coupée de la civilisation moderne, une petite ville, qui semblait des plus paisible, dont la fumée grisâtre et chaleureuse des cheminées, surchargées de bois, s'évaporait en se regroupant dans des légers nuages aux dessus des cieux. L'air tiède s'éclatant et se faisant aspirer par le vent, s'empressant dans la brume fraîche d'une journée des plus glaciales et dont les étincelles bleutées brillaient dans la lumière claire du soleil.

L'endroit n'était pas des plus grand, il s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de rues, et peut-être mille personnes y cohabitaient, et si on ne s'était jamais perdu dans le coin, on ne pouvait deviner que le charmant lieu existait et régnait ici sous le nom collatéral d'Arendelle. Car aucune carte ne l'avait encore répertorié, autant que zéro moteur de recherche ne savait qu'un tel nom existait. C'était dans l'ignorance du monde que vivaient les habitants de la petite bourgade invisible. Mais il y avait ici, tout ce dont on avait besoin, entre un hôpital et un lycée, un supermarché et une école. Et même si pour certains, le confort d'être confrontés avec le monde extérieur et les habitants de d'autres villes leur manquaient, le fait d'être isolés et au calme sans jamais en demander plus revenait à la charge se montrant et criant qu'il était là pour apaiser les esprits. C'était comme ça, que la ville marchait. Il n'y avait pas de règle de plus, une contrainte pour une paix absolue, le long du ruisseau voisin. Et le temps passait, passait telle une vieille femme tricotait sa laine.

Dans la troisième maison de la seconde rue, d'un vert tourment, se trouvait une jeune fille. Se trouvait était le verbe parfait -quoique, remplaçable par "avait vécu" était totalement plus juste- et, conjugué au temps parfait. Le passé tout simplement, car de nos jours, l'habitation demeurait vide, trop pleine de mauvais souvenirs, et de murs délabrés. Je me souviens des jours ensoleillés, ou, devant la grande bâtisse brillante à la lumière de l'aube, la petite dernière de la famille, ses cheveux nattés en deux ravissantes nattes, se balançait sur son Rocking-chair, tout taillé d'un bois luisant qu'avait travaillé son père. Les fesses confortablement plaquées contre un bout de tissu jaune, un sourire resplendissant et deux yeux bleutés plissés, sans que les sourcils ne suivent le mouvement. Elle était là, dans un silence des plus total, un regard vide et expressif en même temps, et de vagues paroles marmonnées dans sa barbe. De derrière la fenêtre principale, ses parents l'observaient. D'après eux, les crises qu'elle pétait couramment au collège étaient normales; l'adolescence, les nerfs, les copains, l'amour. Il y avait de quoi parfois ne plus contrôler ses émotions. Peut-être tentaient-ils de se rassurer, de ce dire que leur fille, leur unique fille était comme les autres.

Après tout, au fond des choses, elle ne semblait pas méchante. Son aura donnait envie à quiconque de tenter de devenir son ami, et malgré ses grimaces, sauts d'humeurs bizarres, Anna semblait assez sympathique. Anna, oui. C'était son joli prénom qui sonnait court mais délicieux, d'après certains. Et même si la solitude pesait sur la jeune fille, elle semblait apprécier tout ça. En premier, c'était son caractère de la petite fille enjouée et copine avec tous les autres habitants de son âge qui se brisa en de vulgaires fragments de souvenirs. Et en second, ses murs qui en prirent un coup, les tagguant, de tous, et de n'importe quoi. Des phrases à t'en glacer le sang et à en ressentir le frisson et la vague familière de l'angoisse saisir tes muscles et tes articulations. Et plus la tristesse et la noirceur du monde semblaient s'abattre, et plus on pensait à une vulgaire dépression. Si _naïf_. Comme si la maladie mentale de la douleur aurait pu passer sans qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit. Car, il fallait être idiot, de ne pas vraiment se questionner. Au point ou ils en étaient... La lycéenne ne passait plus que son temps allongée sur son lit glacé, et on l'entendait le soir, tard dans la nuit et dans la musique vaillante des grillons, rigolant à s'en casser la gorge. Et le lendemain, généralement, elle agissait d'un simple sourire neutre sur le visage, sans rien de plus qu'un accompagnement de taches de rousseur farfelues sur sa peau dorée._  
><em>

Les années ont passé, les notes ont chuté. Anna avait arrêté un temps de se soucier de tous, d'elle, comme des autres, et comme de sa famille. Elle avait aussi perdu chaque personne pour qui elle avait un jour compté, et elle était seule. Elle osait même rejeter l'aide que se souciaient à lui offrir ceux qu'elle avait longuement appelé "Maman" et "Papa." Ainsi, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu s'imaginer, la demoiselle se sentait heureuse. Comme si dieu lui avait offert tous ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaité. Comme si elle n'avait eu qu'un objectif terne dans sa vie plate et qu'elle avait l'autorisation de l'accomplir, en passant son temps, sur sa vieille chaise de chêne lustré. Et ce fut une semaine, une semaine d'été, que le bouleversement tomba. Bouleversement qui était sur le moment même, la chose la plus positive qu'on lui avait gratifié. Mais parfois, on arrivait à se demander, si c'était à cause de lui, que tout avait basculé.

Et c'était cette semaine sous laquelle le plomb de la chaleur fondante régnait, qu'Anna rencontra Kristoff, grand blond, basketteur, un garçon qui ne trahissait pas les autres. A cause des rumeurs qui avaient commencé à courir sur sa réputation, il fallut un temps au jeune homme pour passer le cap d'aller voir la "folle" dans son coin et de toutes les horreurs qu'on avaient osé dire sur elle. Mais à la voir, seule, comme essayant de ne pas désespérer, le visage fixant dans le soleil, ça lui plu automatiquement. Et ainsi, le lien passa, et tous le monde reprit enfin confiance en sa guérison, se mettant à penser qu'elle rejoignait finalement la terre ferme et le monde réel, aussi horrible qu'il soit, et qu'il avait pu être dans le passé. Elle se mit à sortir avec le grand gaillard, et elle avait arrêté son stupide art démoniaque qui décoraient et couvraient chaque centimètre de sa chambre. Tous semblaient reprendre du bon train, et la jeune demoiselle reprendre goût à la vie. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, si tous n'avaient empiré.

Et ce jour, dans ses yeux bleu ciel, se trouvait une étincelle. L'_étincelle. _Celle qui avait tout changé, celle qui signifiait que c'était trop tard, celle qui te disait que le retour en arrière était impossible, et que vous veniez de perdre un ange de la terre qui s'était férocement battu durant dix-huit longues années, contre les démons de l'esprit. Ce jour là, à part la vivace étincelle, et le sourire niais qui paraissait sur ses lèvres, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une mélodie, accrocheuse et pendante du bout de sa langue qui virevoltait tenacement dans sa bouche. Ce jour là, un simple rendez-vous près du lycée. Rien de plus surprenant, pour un petit couple d'une dix-huitaine de fraîches années. Anna était arrivée près du banc fatidique, la marche souple, un sourire presque naïf qui portait à confusion, entre le bonheur, et le malheur, ou le vrai, et le _faux_. Ce fut les mains ancrées dans son dos qu'elle s'était approchée de celui qu'elle prétendait aimer, déposant un fin baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres tièdes, ne laissant qu'un demi centimètre entre leurs bouches pour faire "durer" le plaisir qu'avait son haleine piquante contre son nez rebondi. Les paupières closes, personne, personne, mais personne n'aurait pu se douter, que la seconde qui avait suivi, le jeune homme serait allongé contre le sol de gravier gris, agonisant, le pieu, planter dans le torse, les griffures, gravées sur le cou.

C'était d'un sourire triomphant qu'elle était partie, comme si rien n'était, la mélodie, toujours soudée, dans le vide du lieu dans la tardive après-midi, et du silence glaçant que présumait, cette journée. Mais il n'en fallut pas énormément pour que les sirènes se mirent à chantonner leur musique stridente et incessante, menaçant rien de bon, que la justice en personne. Quelques lumières rouge et bleu par la fenêtre, un rideau qui tombe, une porte verrouillée et finalement un combat acharné entre des hurlements et une fille en possession d'un couteau. Et ce fut en une nuit, que la sentence fut prononcée.

Aujourd'hui, la voilà, barricadée dans sa chambre au caoutchouc, surmenant et continuant d'affirmer qu'elle ne regrettait rien de ses faits et gestes. Toujours ce sadique sourire sadique sur la bouche, la précieuse mélodie, les bras entrelacés, sous les couches de vêtements blancs. Elle fermait les yeux, elle pensait, pensait sans s'arrêter, sans se demander si un jour elle serait relâchée. Au fond, elle s'en fichait bien. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus les douces nattes qui faisaient son charme, mais un chignon à frange broussailleuse sur son front. Ses yeux céladon, caressant le monde enfermé et les limites de son imagination qui semblaient si loin et robustes. La luminosité de la pièce aveuglante, quelques infirmiers répugnants, les minutes d'air frais, la douleur assommée et effacée, on s'habituait vite au lieu.

On apprenait les habitudes, on faisait sa loi. Anna y était déjà. Et malgré tout, elle régnait sur les lieux, elle avait son mode de vie. Tellement farouche. Stupide tête brûlée_. Tête. Brûlée. _Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait essayé de mettre le fait dans sa chambre -chose impossible- mais son tempérament remplaçait grandement les choses. Et c'était ça, qu'elle avait fini ici, à croupir dans sa nouvelle maison depuis six mois. Six longs mois, à observer le hublot clair en face. Le temps semblait court, comme long, et étrangement, on perdait assez facilement le compte du temps.

Et parfois... Parfois on se questionnait; "ou était passée la petite Anna au sourire heureux, aux blagues brisantes de glaces ?" Mais jamais, jamais nous n'avons trouvé de réponse. Jamais.


End file.
